Article information display systems may be used to electronically provide information about an associated product within a retail store environment. The system typically utilizes Electronic Shelf Labels (ESLs) having a variable graphical display to electronically display information about the product. For example, information displayed may include price, price per unit weight, SKU codes and other product relevant information. Such a system may be used in retail supermarkets, drug stores, grocery stores, hardware stores, auto parts stores, or other settings where variable article information is desired to be displayed.
The article information display system reduces the labor that is required to update the information on the ESLs and diminishes the chances of displaying an incorrect price due to human error. Furthermore, the electronic article information display system facilitates the changing of a large number of prices at once, as all of the prices may be controlled and changed at a central computer or in the alternative, remotely at the position of the ESL with a near-field wireless communicator device.
In order to install such a display system, an auxiliary rail is designed to interact with an electronic display tag is mounted to the store shelving units. The ESL then needs to be connected to the auxiliary rail to both provide a mechanically secure connection such that customers during shopping or store employees during re-stocking do not accidently remove or damage the ESL, and to provide a power supply to the ESL when mounted on the auxiliary rail.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ESL that can quickly and securely connect to a powered shelf support track.